Seiyo Host Club!
by Joyful Requiem
Summary: Seiyo Academy,A rich and prestigous school that only people with the best grades can get in.Amu Hinamori,A beautiful 17 year old girl.finally of studying hard enough she finally got in...Though,Things didn't turn out as she really wanted it too..One wrong turn and she ended up being surrounded by 5 men..
1. SeiyoWhat?

''Crap Crap CRAP!'' A Bubblegum pink haired girl ran down the stone street shouting beautiful hair flew behind her as she was running up the hill but finally came to an she looked like she was about to pass out she finally stopped and looked of her was something she was finally waiting too Gates that was hiding a huge mansion-looking school behind it,She took a glance at her watch and gasped.

''Gah! Im Late!''

Once Again,She began running and looked around at the beautiful clear water pouring down from the fountain,The sweet smell of fresh cut grass and the nice sound of the chirping white birds flying past smiled a bit and took a breathe as she finally walked into the school. ''Woah..'' Victorian Walls,A huge spiral staircase,And the loud sound of teachers shouting at pink haired girl actually chuckled at that part and began walking slowly down the never ending hallway.''Office...Office..Ah! Office!'' The girl happily opened the glass door to be greeted by an old man with a..strange smile on his face,She flinched a bit as he grabbed her hand quickly and shook it.''Ah! You must be Amu Hinamori Correct!? Your grades were wonderful we just HAD To accept you here! Welcome Welcome!'' The man was still shaking her hand as Amu was a bit freaked out about the happiness of the man.

''Thank You,H-''

Amu glared at her watch once again and gasped.''Ah! Im late aren't I!? What class am I in!?'' She said in a rush that almost not even a human being could understand what the hell she just man looked at her shocked and chuckled at her messy hair.''No need to be in a rush ,You're a new student so it's fine if your gray haired man took a glance once again at the girl and noticed her clothing and snapped his fingers.''Yaya, Utau'' Take care of her a orange haired girl with the most cutest eyes grabbed the girl's arm and a blonde haired girl grabbed the other.''Yeees Sir!'' They quickly grabbed Amu's arm and scream's filled the hallway.A couple of minutes passed and Amu was once again seen but her appearance was was wearing the White shirt clinged onto her body showing off her figure as some off the buttons were buttoned down showing a bit cleavage and her skirt was mid-thigh.

''Cuuuuuuute!'' Yaya said as she was admiring the girl's looks.''Eheh...Thanks..Can I go now?'' Amu said as she placed one hand on her hip.''Yes,yes...You may go.'' The man said with a slight happily walked out the door and closed it behind her..She didn't know WHERE to start since she was afraid of being lost so she just decided to open a door that was down a..Very long hallway,She slightly opened it and gasped at what she saw,A Navy Blue,Brown Haired,Blonde Hair,Green Hair,And Purple haired boy was right by the door and grabbed her hand.

''Welcome,To Seiyo Host Club.''

That..Was horrible..IM SORRY IF IT SUCKED D:!


	2. Chapter 2

''Hello,Master.'' Amu was confused as handsome boys suddenly grabbed her she was about to pull away she already found herself sitting down and being comforted by all of them.''Ah, would you like to be greeted today.'' The Purple haired boy said as he was playing with strands of her pink bubblegum hair.

''Ah!'' Amu suddenly sat up quickly knocking back her seat causing too much attention as a shade of pink crossed through her face.''U-Uh..May I ask...Where the hell...AM I!?'' She said as she spoke up alittle bit purple haired boy was a bit surprised as she suddenly cursed at him but he smirked.''Ah,Im guessing it's your first time here? No worries Little kitten I will greet you too all of ,As the club leader,Tadase Hotori,The purple haired boy kindly gestured his hands to a boy with beautiful light blonde hair and the most cutest ruby had to blush a bit noticing his wonderful appearance and cleared her throat.''Keep Going.'' She said showing off her 'Cool And Spicy' Attitude.''Ah,Yes of the brown loud head over there..He is has never given his last name so I am still unknown of the green haired fellow over there that is Kairi,He's the brain of the host club..Um...Who..Am I-Ah! As for me,I Am Fugisaki Naghiko,Its a pleasure to meet you my darling.'' Nagihiko Slowly kissed her hand and looked up at her with a smile.

''E-Eh..''Amu Couldn't help but blush at the boys looks,She scratched the back of her head and looked up.''Um,So..Who's That...?'' She said as she pointed her was directed to a boy with midnight blue hair that matches his eyes,Amu blushed a bit at the looked the way she was pointing and smiled,Ah..He's the most popular member of the group...Tsukyomi chuckled a bit and gestured for Amu to come closer.

''Eh?''

Amu slowly came closer and blushed as his mouth came close to her ear.''He's Not A Viiirrgin.'' Amu face turned into a red cherry as she heard his words.''W-What!? Why The hell should I care,UGH I'm Leaving!'' Amu stormed out the door leaving a confused Nagihiko chuckling.''W-What did you say to the cutie?'' Kukai said as he put his head on Nagihiko's shoulder.''Ah,Nothing just a little information about our little Kitten Ikuto over stared at Amu and gave a whistle as he watched her walk out.''Meh,She's Hot so i really don't care if she's mad.'' As he said those words he left Nagi's shoulder.

''So THAT'S Amu Hinamori...Cute'' A chuckle left Ikuto's lips as he watched the girl storm out. ''Kawwaaii~ I Like Her.'' Ikuto said as he buttoned down his shirt.''Ima Get Her.''


	3. Chapter 3

You Guys really encouraged me to write more ; v ;...I can't believe people actually like this crap...I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3333333333333333333

''UGH! I can't believe such a wonderful school has immature jerks like this!'' The angered girl said as her silky creamy skin became a cute she was walking down the hallway she came to a stop and turned around.''Where..The fuck am I..'' She said as she finally noticed she was going in a complete circle,She took a deep sigh and began her journey to find where her classroom is.''203...203...20...'' Amu took a glance at the door and her mood brightened up. ''Ah! Found it!'' Amu happily opened the door as her jaw dropped,The same men she was cursing off under her breath looked directly at her with small smirks.

''Yo! Your Amu-Chan Right? The name's Soumai Kukai!'' Amu was greeted with a brown haired boy as he had a goofy smile on his blushed a bit as she never noticed how cute she was,She quickly snapped back to her senses and her 'Cool And Spicy' attitude finally clicked.''Uh-Huh,I already know who you are.'' Amu said as she walked past him making her bubblegum hair whip him on his cheek. Kukai looked at her in amazement and chuckled the word 'Fiesty' under his breath. as Amu stood infront of the classroom she noticed something that she should have noticed class..Where ALL Boys. Amu was greeted by a goofy looking red head as he stumbled into the classroom.

''Ah! Your Correct!?'' The man said happily as he put the sloppy papers onto the desk.

''Yeah..Im Hi- Excuse me? It's Hinamori,H-i-n-a-m-o-r-i Get it right.'' Amu said as she crossed her arms under her breasts noticing the perverted stares.

''Ah! Yes yes! Now please introduce yourself to the class Himamori-San!'' The man said once again,Amu's eye twitched and she just shook it off,She placed her hand on her hip and she spoke up.''Amu Hinamori,Nice too meet cha'..I guess...'' Amu said as she directly said that to the group of boys who where staring at her. The teacher had a bit of a sweat drop as he noticed having her in the class wasn't going to be fun.

''A-Ah..Himamori-San,Please sit behind Kairi-Kun.'' as the red head said that the green haired boy stood up,Amu reconized him perfectly, he was one of the bastards in the host club,But he semmed pretty..Diligent compared to the the pinkette sat down she noticed a strand of her hair was being flinched at the uncomfortable feeling and turned around.''Yo,What ever the fuck your name is don't..Touch...Me..'' Amu was caught off guard as she turned around too see THE Ikuto staring at her with a perverted grin.

''Ahhh~ Hello -Chan.'' Ikuto said with a slight seductive voice purposly catching her off blushes a bit and took a step back.''Uh-Huh? Yeah,Your..That Ikuto..Kid...Uh,Yeah.I don't care who you are..Don't touch me,I fucking hate you.'' Amu couldn't help but cursing but his cocky faced annoyed her to the point that she wanted to punch the hell out of him. ''Kawwaaii~ Hey, too the Host Club after class..We have a surprise for you.'' He said as he smelled and kissed her hair.''Strawberries..'' Amu blushed like mad and whipped her hair away.''Fuck Off,Im not going anywhere you bastard.'' Amu said as she clicked her heels across the floor,She finally sat down as she noticed her heart was still beating..She looked up at Ikuto and grinned..''Heh..This actually COULD be fun..Seiyo..Host Club...''


End file.
